Share talk:Guild/@comment-24609402-20140422205514
OS: Android Guild Name: Blue Moon Requirements: Lvl 100+, Invite Only No gem requirement No minimum gold contribution must be ACTIVE in guild wars, unless a valid excuse it provided, the recuitment team(will be discussed) are the ones you talk to about an excuse. You CANNOT join and then provide an excuse, this will get you kicked. We have friends in all ranks of guilds, some of our members have been in DK, BBT, and BROS so a leecher will be blacklisted and EVERYONE will know who you are. There is no War Point requirement, yet. As we get some solid players to join our ranks, there might be, but all we ask is that you participate in atleast 3/5 of the battles. Ex: If we have 20 battles, you must participate in a minimum of 12 fights AND 48 wins/losses( this does not mean you can gem one battle and get 48 fights in, you still have to fight 12 battles). If you gem, the 12 battles is not required, but we take all the help we can get ;) We do not require you to have an Epic, but if you dont, atleast some maxed legendaries, if your level 100+ and dnt have a maxed legendary, then you are a little to far behind lol. Also, a Must is all except the 2mil castle expansion, not for donations, but for you to make yourself a better player. LINE app is a MUST Guild Information Guild level is 57 and still growing quickly( i personally thought itd slow down after 45 or so). With some of our people gone doing top 10 runs, we place about 250 i think in the most current war, and that was with half the people fighting. Members have decent armors for Epic Boss fights, are very friendly, we have tons of fun and laughs in the chat. Our element bonuses are at 7 % for all but fire, which is 8% We will be making a 2nd guild once we get our first one good and strong. When someone from our guild goes for a top 10 or 25 run, that means someone from the 2nd guild will have a chance to join the 1st, but ONLY if theyve shown initiative. We have MANY friends in the top guilds, if you feel you can make a top 10 run, you have to prove it to us before we put our word on the line. We have many people that know the tips & tricks to the game, i myself have a guide to fusion, armors, gold farming, etc. We placed rank 95 in the most recent fusion boost war. How to apply to join: You have to go through the interveiw room, which when you are their you will be asked to provide screenshots of certain things, be asked a series of questions, and then we will decide if you fit the profile. I am the Main Recruiter, my LINE ID is: theapocalypse. My secondaries are: Aubreezenith, Freeguccimain, and Omg_itz_Brutus. i am on most of the time, if not, message them and they will start the process, if no one replies, just wait for one of us to reply. I hope you join us.